Rumelian
Classification and Dialects Rumelian is a Persian language spoken in Rumelia. Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns in Rumelian are declined in four cases and two numbers mostly by adding a suffix or a prefix. Without any specific pronoun, the noun is indefinite, e.g. Mârdân mivinâm. (=I see '''a man'.) Definiteness There are three different types of definiteness which can be expressed by adding a pronoun (''which are invariable) at the end of a word : # The simple definiteness is expressed by the pronoun le, e.g. Mârdân le mivinâm. (=I see '''the' man.) # The proximate definiteness is expressed by the pronoun '''de', e.g. Mârdân de mivinâm. (=I see '''this' man.) # The distal definiteness is expressed by the pronoun 'ğe', e.g. Mârdân 'ğe''' mivinâm. (=I see '''that' man.) Adjectives Adjectives are exactly declined like nouns and always precede the described noun, e.g. '''Pitân' mârdân le mivinâm (=I see the '''old' man.). Adjectives may also be nominalized by leaving the noun out, e.g. '''Pitân' le mivinâm (=I see the '''old one'.) Comparative The comparative is formed by adding suffix '-tar''' to the adjective stem, e.g. pit'tar' mârd (=an old'er''' man''). The comparison is done by putting the adjective in the comparative form and by compared noun in the genitive case, e.g. Mârd de pittar emârda ğe aşt. (=This man is '''older than' that man.) Superlative The superlative is formed by adding the suffix '-tarân''' to the adjective stem, e.g. pit'tarân' mârd (=''a very 'old man). The comparison in the superlative form is done by putting the adjective in the superlative and by the compared noun in the genitive case, e.g. '''Pittarân '''le '''eşkola mân am. (=I am the '''oldest' of my school.). The prefix '''pre- '''may be attached to an adjective in the superlative; it emphasizes and exaggerates the meaning of the superlative, but it is mostly used for poetic purposes, e.g. '''Pre'pittarân mârd aşt. (=He is the oldest man '''in the world' / I have ever known...) Verbs Verbs in Rumelian are highly inflected, but there is a high regularity (''just one irregular verb : '''budân' = to be'') and just one conjugation (sample verb : '''konân' = to do''). In Rumelian verbs have two stems : an imperfective stem basing on the stem of the infinitive present (''konân = to do''); and a perfective stem basing on the stem of the infinitive perfect (''kardân = to have done''). Depending on the tense, you will have to use one or the other. Indicative Present The present tense bases on the imperfective stem. # The present tense describes present situations, e.g. Nunân miħârdâm. (='''I am eating' bread.) # The present tense describes scheduled future situations, e.g. 8 esâta avtobus le '''miravâ'. (=The bus '''leaves' at 8 o'clock.) # The present tense can be re-enforced by its continuous meaning by the verbal construction of the verb konân in the present tense following the main verb in the participle present, e.g. Nunân fele 'ħârdânde mikonâm'. (='I am '''now' eating''' bread.'') Recent Past Syntax Lexicon Example text